Little Me
Little Me ist ein Song von Little Mix. Der Song ist die zweite Single aus Little Mix' zweitem Album Salute, wo es als dritter Track aufgelistet ist. Eine Acousticversion des Liedes, Little Me (Unplugged) ist auf der Deluxeversion des Albums zu finden. Hintergrund „In ,Little Me‘ geht es darum, dass man sich über so viele Dinge Sorgen macht, wenn man jung ist, ganz banale kleine Dinge. Und dann, wenn du älter wirst, schaust du zurück und denkst: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte dies getan, oder ich wünschte, ich hätte das getan."“ ~Jesy Nelson Laut Little Mix, ist die Message des Liedes dazu da, damit ihre Fans sich gut in ihrer Haut fühlen. "Wir wollten ein Lied darüber schreiben, was wir zu uns selbst sagen würden, wenn wir in der Zeit zurückgehen könnten", erklärte Jade gegenüber Capital FM, während Leigh-Anne erklärte: "Es ist so quasi eine Message an unsere Fans, da viele von ihnen noch ziemlich jung sind." Veröffentlichung Little Mix performte eine kleine Version von "Little Me" a capella während des Livestreams, in dem sie "Move" als Leadsingle bekannt gaben. Am 21. November 2013 gab die Band via ihrem Twitter und Youtubeaccount bekannt, dass Little Me ihre zweite Single werden würde. Chart Performance Musikvideo Little Mix previewte ein paar Teaser des Musikvideos am 2. Dezember 2013. Littlememusicvideo.jpg Littlememusicvideo2.jpg Littlememusicvideo1.jpg Synopsis Little Mix introduced ein schwarz-weiß Video zu ihrer Single "Little Me". Das Video beginnt mit einer Gruppe Kindern, die sagen, was sie werden möchten, wenn sie erwachsen sind. Danach wird Little Mix gezeigt, wie sie in Mänteln in einem verlassenem Lagerhaus das Lied singen. Das Video zeigt eindeutig, das es die lyrische Bedeutung in den Vordergrund stellt, dass sie möchten, dass ihre Fans sie selbst sind und dass, wenn Little Mix in die Vergangenheit zu ihren jüngeren Selbst reisen könnte, um ihnen zu sagen, dass das Leben okay ist, einige hilfreiche Tipps hätten. Das Video endet mit Weisheiten von verschiedenen Frauen wie "Ich sehe gerne anders aus, ich folge nicht den Massen", "Stand up for yourself" und "Sei mit dir selbst glücklich". Little Mix - Little Me (Behind The Scenes) Little Mix - Little Me (Lyric Video) Little Mix - Little Me Acapella Teaser Tracklist Digital Remixes #"Little Me" (Single Mix) – 3:31 #"Little Me" (WestFunk & Steve Smart Remix) – 2:54 #"Little Me" (DE$iGNATED Radio Remix) – 3:48 #"Little Me" (Live The Xtra Factor Performance) – 2:37 #"Little Me" (Instrumental) – 3:28 Live Performances Little Mix performte "Little Me" bei The Xtra Factor am 3. November 2013, nachdem sie vorher bei The X Factor Move performt hatten. Am 11. Dezember haben sie das Lied bei der "The Paul O' Grady Show" performt, am 8. Dezember beim Capital FM Jingle Bell Ball und am 15. Dezember bei Sunday Brunch. Die erste Liveperformance in Amerika war bei Good Morning America. Nach dieser Performance, wurde Little Mix' Album Salute Nummer 1 bei iTunes. Little Mix sing Little Me on The Xtra Factor (HD) Little Mix performing ' Little Me ' on Sunday Brunch 15 12 2013 Little Mix Performing Little Me on GMA 2014 Lyrics Kategorie:Singles Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Salute Songs Kategorie:Salute